<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apricity by AlyssSchwarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902624">Apricity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz'>AlyssSchwarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Día 7: Cumpleaños, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina Week, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tocarlo era encontrar calidez bajo sus manos y en el espacio de sus hombros. Y a su lado... Él era feliz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda le transmitía tranquilidad incluso estando dormido, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, su cabellera aún más desordenada de lo habitual esparcida por a lo largo de la almohada. Se concentró en la serenidad de sus ojos cerrados, los párpados pálidos y los finos labios entre abiertos que expulsaban tenues respiraciones, resistió el impulsó de acariciar una de sus tersas mejillas. Aún no era el momento para despertarlo, una calidez meliflua burbujeó en el centro de su pecho al pensar en la reacción que tendría Komaeda ante su sorpresa.</p><p>La sonrisa del afortunado siempre sería su rasgo favorito.</p><p>Hinata revisó nuevamente la habitación, acomodando las cajas envueltas en papel, obsequios de sus compañeros de clase. Un cepillo, un traje de mecánico de color verde y unos pendientes supuestamente mágicos por parte de Sonia, Souda y Gundam. Otra fracción de regalos consistían de una guitarra acústica, un repertorio de dulces tradicionales y juego de corbatas de Mioda, Hiyoko y Mahiru. Algunos prefirieron darle su obsequio en la fiesta que se celebraría más tarde. Ellos llegarían a la mitad del día a festejar, por la mañana... El castaño quería pasar un tiempo a solas con él.</p><p>El despertador comenzó a sonar justo a la hora en la que Komaeda solía despertarse, Hinata cesó el sonido en lugar del albino. Éste pestañeó levemente, removiéndose entre las sábanas, su sueño era bastante ligero.</p><p>—Ah... Buenos días, Hinata-kun... —el afortunado se irguio un poco, talló uno de sus ojos bostezo. La playera blanca que usaba de pijama le quedaba muy holgada, ocasionando que uno de sus hombros quedara expuesto, exhibiendo su nívea y suave piel. Recién iniciaba el dia y ya sus pómulos ardían por Komaeda—. Te levantaste temprano.</p><p>—Porque es un día especial. —aclaró exponiendo una cálida sonrisa, Nagito pestañeó extrañado, no era usual ver tan contento a Hajime. A su lado, su natural ceño fruncido no era tan pronunciado y una felicidad burbujeante envolvía su pecho con ese rasgo. Conocía perfectamente que ese chico de mirada malhumorada, tenía más corazón que sonrisa y no sabia cómo enseñárselo al mundo.</p><p>—¿Día especial? —se urgió lo suficiente para permanecer sentado en la cama, inclinó la cabeza confundido y al tener la vista menos somnolienta, contempló la respuesta.</p><p>Bonitas cajas de regalo con colores que le fascinaban lo rodeaban, ¿de dónde las sacó Hinata? ¿Para quién serian esos obsequios? Hajime leyó la confusión en el contrario y reprimió un suspiro, el albino poseía el mal habito de olvidar su cumpleaños, o al menos, muy en el fondo lo recordaba mas no le daba el valor necesario al pasarlo en soledad. Hinata se identificaba con esa sensación; el resto de personas festejando año nuevo al punto de olvidar el otro significado del primero de Enero. Sus fechas de nacimientos terminaban siendo eclipsadas por distintas razones, pero su importancia no eran ignoradas por el otro.</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños, Nagito.</p><p>¿Cumpleaños? Era primavera, su estación favorita del año debido a las flores de cerezo. Miró el calendario que colgaba en una de las paredes y memorias grises surcaron su cabeza. Sí, era veintiocho de Abril, semanas antes habían ido al hanami y creado nuevos recuerdos capturados en fotografías. A Hinata le sorprendió que incluso luego de la tragedia, los cerezos continuaron intactos, en verdad le recordaban demasiado a Komaeda; tanto él y esas flores eran fuertes y preciosos, pero también efímeros. Su salud mejoró al pasar del tiempo, pero aprendió que la vida es impredecible y algunos pétalos del albino podrían caerse hasta abandonarlo por completo. Impulsandolo a celebrar y gozar los días en los que Nagito aún estuviera con vida.</p><p>Mostró lo que venía ocultando en su espalda y Nagito pensó que quizás seguía soñando; un enorme oso de felpa de matiz café y un lazo verde en su cuello, por breves instantes se sintió de nuevo en el festival de verano, sus compañeros de clase divirtiéndose y el permaneciendo distanciado. El peluche que obtuvo en esa ocasión se lo terminó dando a una pequeña que lloraba por rasparse las rodillas, ella lo necesitaría más que él. Ahora, regresaba debido a Hinata, éste mirándolo con una sonrisa que le derretía el corazón y dejaba sus mejillas glaseadas de rubor.</p><p>Manos que tocaron las paredes de un hogar vacio durante gran parte de su vida, ahora recibían el primer regalo que no había adquirido en años. Creía que era una fecha sin importancia, pero Hinata y sus amigos lo recordaron.</p><p>Ya no estaba solo.</p><p>Sus dedos le cosquilleaban por la emoción de romper el papel envoltorio de las cajas como si fuera un niño pequeño, poseía esos destellos infantiles. Después de todo, su infancia nunca fue la adecuada ni la ideal.</p><p>Su ojos se cristalizaron, diminutas gotas de alegría se atoraban en sus pestañas y sin resistirse más, abrazó a Hinata, porque tocarlo era encontrar calidez bajo sus manos y en el espacio de sus hombros. Y a su lado...</p><p>—Gracias, Hajime-kun...</p><p>Él era feliz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHHHHHH, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AL CHICO HERMOSO AHHHHHHH, LUZ DE LUNA Y AH. &lt;3  </p><p>Este drabble esta inspirado en varias imágenes que justo han salido en el cumple de Ko en años precios, y me encantaaan. Solo que no las encontre para ponerlas en la galería QwQ  Y bueno,  muchas gracias por su apoyo en  la week.  Sus votos y comentarios me hacian feliz cada día y me motivaban para seguir escribiendo la sorpresita que pronto saldra en unos momentos (?</p><p>Diganme por favor su top de historias favoritas y porqué :D </p><p>Espero haberles alegrado un rato en un periodo algo tan complicado como este, ¡pero no se preocupen! ¡Resistiremos! &gt;:3</p><p>¿Sabían que hoy también es el Día Internacional de Tomarse la mano con tu pareja? ES UNA SEÑAL AHHHHHHHH.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>